Biopsy samples are used to assess tissue for various conditions. Biopsy samples may need to be obtained from a lung, kidney, liver, or other internal organ. Ideally, the biopsy sample is obtained with as little damage as possible to the tissue. Also, the biopsy sample is sufficient for meaningful analysis.
Tissue samples for lung and other biopsies may be performed using a wedge resection. A wedge resection removes a tissue sample having a size of approximately 2 cm by 3 cm. Cutting out a tissue sample of this size leaves a sizable wound that typically requires the insertion of a chest tube to prevent pneumothorax, a lengthy healing time, and additional procedures to address other complications. In addition, the size of the wounds typically cause considerable bleeding after the biopsy.
Tissue samples for lung and other biopsies may also be performed using needle biopsies, which present their own challenges. One of these challenges is to successful break off the sample in the needle. Another challenge is obtaining enough of the tissue for biopsy. The use of a larger needle in an effort to obtain more tissue may result in a larger wound at the biopsy site.
What is needed are methods and devices for obtaining enough of a biopsy sample, without having to use a wedge resection.
What is also needed are methods and devices for obtaining a biopsy sample that reduce the size of the wound and reduce the amount of bleeding at the biopsy site.